


Delicious Sin

by 1010nabulation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moral Dilemmas, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri receives urgent trollian pings late one night from a rather desperate and alarmed Cronus.  It's an emergency!  He's in heat and has literally no one else to turn to who will give him the time of day, aside from Kankri.  Of course Kankri is willing to help out a friend in need... but just how far is he willing to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



> I had the terrible urge to title this Dicks Are For My Friends after the song by Mindless Self Indulgence, but restrained myself. That is now its subtitle, though. :)
> 
> Also, I tried so hard to get AO3 to display the pesterlogs right, oh my GOD did I try! (And failed. I'm sorry.)

CA: hey uh  
CA: kankri  
CA: i knowv youvwe got yourself on invwisible so no one vwill bug you vwhile you do  
CA: vwhatevwer it is you do vwhen youre hivwe alone  
CA: but please  
CA: i need your help  
CA: absolutely no joking around, this is serious business  
CA: somethings really vwrong vwith me...

You crack open one eye and squint at the screen of your husktop, which is pinging away... and nearly sink further down into your recuperacoon once you see it's Cronus. It's likely he's trolling you simply to show off a new piece of music he's finished, or something even worse, and you quite frankly do not want to hear it right now.

_Ping._

_Ping._

_Ping. Ping._

Ugh. He isn't giving up. There are times when you admire his persistence. Now is not one of them.

CA: please just ansvwer  
CA: please  
CA: please chief im begging here

Reluctantly, you rouse yourself from your 'coon enough to reach your keyboard, wiping your hands on a nearby towel so that you don't slime up your expensive machinery before typing a response.

CG: This had 6etter 6e imp9rtant, Cr9nus; it's 2:30 in the m9rning and I am still trying t9 get used t9 a m9re diurnal schedule.  
CA: yeah, sorry chief, i knowv this aint the best time, but  
CA: i got a problem  
CG: I'm g9ing t9 have t9 ask y9u t9 ela69rate, Cr9nus, and quickly, please. I'm running 9n very little sleep and theref9re have very little patience.  
CG: In fact, unless this is an emergency, I will have t9 insist that y9u spill y9ur tr9u6les t9 me at a m9re reaso9na6le h9ur.  
CA: no, please! its urgent!  
CA: its really fucking urgent  
CG: The pr96lem, Cronus.  
CA: right! the problem is... vwell...  
CA: im not trying to be a pervwert or anything, i svwear!  
CA: but  
CA: you evwer had a vwiggly last more than four hours?

You sigh and rub your aching eyes with the palms of your hands. You should never have even taken the bait and answered his messages in the first place. It only opens you up to Cronus' misguided advances, every time.

CG: I cann9t 6elieve y9u g9t me 9ut 9f 'c99n t9 ask me f9r sexual advice. May I remind y9u that I am still celi6ate, revivificati9n n9twithstanding?  
CA: so thats a no then  
CG: That is a 'n9 and please never ask me anything like that ever again' 6ecause, as I have just reminded y9u, I am  
CA: celibate, yeah, i knowv  
CA: and i vwouldnt havwe asked you about it, except i got no one else.

You roll your eyes. There are plenty of other trolls who would be much more knowledgeable about this topic, and you are sure that Cronus is simply attempting to make a pity play on you. A rather poorly thought-out one at that.

CG: That is patently untrue. Why n9t ask P9rrim? She is, if y9u'll excuse me f9r saying s9—I mean it purely as fact and n9t t9 imply any judgment 9n her extreme pr9miscuity whats9ever—ahem... well-versed in things 9f a m9re prurient nature. I am sure she c9uld tell you whether what y9u are experiencing is n9rmal 9r 9f c9ncern.  
CA: i did ask porrim  
CG: And?  
CA: she laughed at me. so did evweryone else i tried to talk to about it.  
CA: meenah  
CA: mituna (vwith a side of latula laughing too, once he invwited her in on our PRIVWATE convwersation)  
CA: the smaller vwantas blocked me the second i mentioned my bulge.  
CA: i cant tell aranea; shed spread my vwoes around the wvhole entire univwerse!  
CA: ...  
CA: you're my last hope, kankri.  
CA: please  
CA: you gotta help me  
CA: no matter howv many times i, you knowv, jerk it, it vwont go avway!  
CA: nevwer thought id evwer consider that a problem, but here i am  
CA: just vwanting a little relief  
CA: trying and trying and only getting more vworked up!

You bite your lip. Cronus actually seems rather desperate. Either he's tried this tactic on every possible friendly (and not-so-friendly) contact he has and you're the only one foolish enough to be falling for it, or he's telling the truth.

You already regret it, but you have to ask...

CG: And what d9 y9u want me t9 d9 a69ut it?  
CA: vwell  
CA: help me figure out howv to take care of this problem, i guess?  
CA: youre the smartest guy i knowv, im sure you got plenty of ideas evwen if it aint your area of expertise.  
CA: am i right, chief?

The fact that he didn't just outright proposition you for sex has you surprised. Cautiously, you begin to give Cronus the benefit of the doubt. And if this problem of his really _is_ a problem, you have to admit that you might have an idea of what's causing it. You may not be the foremost expert on topics of a sexual nature, but you completed all your schoolfeeds, and you _do_ possess a healthy body.

CA: chief?  
CG: Yes, Cr9nus, I'm still here.  
CG: I'm just... thinking. Give me a m9ment, please.  
CA: oh! yeah, sure, sorry; i vwas just starting to get vworried youd blocked me or something is all.  
CA: i knewv youd come through for a friend in need!  
CG: Yes, well. I d9 6elieve I may have an understanding 9f what's causing your disc9mf9rt. And really, y9u sh9uld t99. Frankly, I am surprised y9u haven't g9ne thr9ugh it already, c9nsidering we've all c9mpleted 9ur ad9lescent m9lts and have endured the trials 9f tr9ll pu6erty and c9me 9ut the 9ther side...

Perhaps he'll put two and two together and you won't have to actually explain to him what's going on. You decide to wait for him to catch up.

CA: uh  
CA: i got a confession to make here kankri and id appreciate it if you didnt breathe a vword of this to anyone else.  
CA: i vwouldn't be telling you except that im really in dire straits here.  
CA: so  
CA: promise?  
CG: ...Y9u have my w9rd that I will n9t 6reak y9ur trust. If y9u wish this c9nversati9n t9 remain in c9nfidence, it shall.  
CA: okay  
CA: phewv! here it goes then  
CA: i guess you could say im something of a late bloomer.  
CA: i sort of nevwer finished the vwhole of troll puberty before meenah exploded us all.  
CA: i vwas just starting to enter my prime vwhen life vwas cruelly ripped avway from me!  
CA: so  
CA: is my bone bulge stuck this vway or vwhat?! that aint one of the trials youre talking about is it?  
CA: im kind of freaking out here a little if you vwanna knowv the truth

Oh. Huh. Well, this certainly is a turn you never expected this conversation to take. Assuming Cronus isn't just trying to gain sympathy points, he might actually need your help...

CG: Cr9nus, please calm d9wn. It s9unds t9 me like y9u may 6e g9ing thr9ugh s9mething all tr9lls experience.  
CG: D9 me the fav9r 9f tr99gling 'tr9ll sexual maturity' and 'first heat' and tell me if the sympt9ms seem familiar t9 y9u.

You could go into the details for him, but why put yourself through the indignity? The internet should provide all the information Cronus should need to understand what his body is currently undergoing.

After a few minutes of silence, you start to worry. You can feel your face heating as you contemplate having to explain (to Cronus of all people) the basics of troll puberty.

CG: Cr9nus? Did y9u find the inf9rmation I was directing y9u t9ward?  
CA: shit  
CA: sorry kankri  
CA: got a bit distracted  
CA: might need a little extra assistance  
CA: unless you vwere trying to get me to look up this really hot porn to help vwith my little situation here?  
CA: it didnt vwork by the vway  
CA: i mean theres a lot of really hot vwideos in the 'troll heat' search  
CA: but im still  
CA: you knowv...

You wish Cronus could hear the sound of pure disgust that escapes your throat as you read his messages. As though you would direct him to search for porn!

CG: Cr9nus! 9h f9r g99d m9thergru6's sake. Apparently I must explain t9 y9u s9mething y9u sh9uld have learned l9ng ag9 in y9ur sch99lfeeds.   
CG: Y9u ARE paying attenti9n this time, c9rrect?  
CG: ... Cr9nus?  
CA: yeah  
CA: yeah go on im listening, but you gotta understand im typing one-handed ovwer here

Oh. Oh no, that is a mental image you absolutely did not need right now. His utter lack of self control is on full display. And the lack of shame... 

CG: Please sh9w s9me restraint, if n9t f9r y9ur 9wn sake, then f9r mine.  
CA: sorry it just  
CA: it HURTS

Cronus does not know how lucky he is that you are actually somewhat sympathetic to his plight, shamelessness notwithstanding, having suffered through heat yourself a few times now. Much as you wished to avoid going into detail, you suppose you'll have to educate Cronus.

CG: I will make this quick, then. As I was saying...  
CG: After c9mpleting tr9ll pu6erty, all tr9lls will have their first experience g9ing int9 heat. 9n 6ef9rus this w9uld have 6een when 9ne w9uld start making c9ntri6utions t9 the dr9nes, th9ugh n9w I supp9se we will have t9 figure 9ut different l9gistics f9r getting slurry t9 the new m9thergru6.  
CG: At any rate...  
CG: A persistent state 9f ar9usal is a hallmark 9f heat, lasting anywhere fr9m tw9 t9 five days and  
CA: hold up there pal  
CA: did you just say my bulge aint calming dowvn for the next TWVO TO FIVWE DAYS  
CG: That is c9rrect. And if it hasn't already, y9ur, ah, seedflap and the canal leading t9 it—namely y9ur n99k—will 6egin t9 thr9b s99n as well, and y9u will 6e pr9ducing a truly pr9digi9us am9unt of genetic material.  
CG: It is a full-69dy 9nslaught 9f h9rm9nally-induced challenges.  
CG: I assure y9u, I speak fr9m experience.

There. You've been as clinical as possible in explaining heat. For Cronus' own sake, you've left out the considerable emotional turmoil that you go through every time it's happened to you. You don't want to scare him too badly, after all... he doesn't possess the same moral fortitude as you do, and, well, you admit you are concerned about his ability to get through this on his own without doing something truly stupid and injurious to himself or others. Especially if it's his first time.

CA: vwait, youvwe been through this heat thing before?  
CA: HOWV?  
CG: Excuse me? H9w, what? I am a healthy adult tr9ll; 9f c9urse I have experienced heat. I h9pe y9u are n9t infantilizing me 6y implying that my mutati9n w9uld s9meh9w keep me in a state 9f ne9teny 6ecause I will END  
CA: no no not at all chief!  
CA: i mean howv did you get through vwithout jumping on anyones bulge or tearing your owvn clean off?  
CA: howv did you STAND it  
CG: 9h.

You squirm in the slime, still half-in your recuperacoon, and chew your lip. That's personal. But... well, Cronus needs your advice. Perhaps hearing that it's possible to withstand heat without giving in to your basest urges will rub off on him—you mean assist him!

CG: Well.  
CG: I admit I c9uld n9t maintain full celi6acy while in the thr9es 9f heat.  
CA: really vwhod you pail? vwas it porrim?  
CA: i bet it vwas porrim  
CG: N9!  
CG: That's N9T what I meant!

You can feel the incandescent rage burning in you as you pound the words into your keyboard. How dare he imply that you'd give in to such an extent.

CG: I never pailed any9ne, let al9ne Ms. Maryam!  
CG: I merely made use 9f c9ncupiscent devices t9 stave 9ff the w9rst 9f the urges.  
CG: Like any self-respecting tr9ll w9uld!  
CA: oh  
CA: hey sorry no need to get so bent outta shape ovwer it  
CA: it vwas just a question

It takes a few deep breaths for you to calm yourself enough to realize you may be over-reacting just a bit. Any troll with a shakier moral grounding than you have would likely have caved to their bodies' whims, after all.

CG: Right. Well, h9pefully I've answered it f9r y9u.  
CA: so uh  
CA: vwhat kind of concupiscent devwices are vwe talking here?  
CA: cause all i got on hand is a fake human style bulge  
CA: and it dont seem to be getting the job done if you knowv vwhat im saying

You rub your hands over your face, irritated by Cronus' incomprehensible incompetence in this area (and by how flustered it's making you to discuss it—your cheeks are so hot under your palms). How is it that the most sexually charged troll you know has _no idea_ how to properly satisfy his own needs? How is it that you know more than he does about this?

You sigh and go back to trying to talk him through it.

CG: Cr9nus, I d9n't mean t9 make light 9f y9ur species dysph9ria, 6ut y9ur c9ncupiscent aid will have t9 6e made t9 stimulate a tr9ll n99k t9, ah, pr9perly satisfy. I supp9se what I am trying t9 say is—d9es it reach y9ur seedflap?  
CA: ...  
CA: thats  
CA: vwell its kind of too stiff and not long enough and i cant  
CA: fuck  
CA: kankri  
CA: help a guy out?

Oh, here it is. The exact thing you were dreading. You're already shaking your head and squaring your shoulders, planting your feet as firmly as you can in the bottom of your recuperacoon.

CG: N9, Cr9nus, I will n9t pail you. D9 n9t even ask. I have managed never t9 6reak my v9w even during my 9wn heats; I have a6s9lutely n9 intenti9n 9f d9ing s9 n9w. I have pr9vided all the help that I can and I will n9t  
CA: okay okay!  
CA: jeez  
CA: you dont gotta shoot a guy dowvn so thoroughly  
CA: i just mean if youvwe got any toys i could maybe borrowv for a fewv days that vwould be really fucking great is all  
CA: id order my owvn but theres no vway theyd get here in time  
CA: if you vwere up for helping me in other more hands-on vways, hey, that'd be great  
CA: but ill take vwhat i can get you knowv?

You relax a little bit. Much as you'd rather not share your private collection of concupiscent aids with anyone at all, let alone Cronus, he does have a point. Getting through heat without even a decent aid on hand would be possible, but you wouldn't wish it on your worst enemy. And Cronus is a friend...

CG: Fine.  
CG: 6ut I'm 9nly g9ing t9 dr9p them 9ff at your hive! I'm n9t g9ing t9 stay.  
CA: thanks for being such a pal kankri, i knewv i could count on you!

You log off of Trollian and sigh. This is so not how you were envisioning this evening going.

 

You hurry through the halls of the hivestem Cronus lives in, giving a cursory nod to the few neighbors you pass by, mostly trolls this late in the night, though a few humans are about as well. It's frankly ridiculous how difficult it is to meet anyone's eyes with the bag of concupiscent aids clutched tightly to your thorax—it isn't as though anyone can see what you're carrying or has any idea of your intentions. Intentions which are, to be perfectly fair and honest, platonic and pure in any case. All you are doing is helping a friend in need.

You're just going to hand the whole bag to Cronus and then quickly leave, wash your hands of this whole filthy affair. Occurrence! You mean occurrence. Not affair. Hah. You really need to be more careful to choose words without such unfortunate connotations.

When you reach Cronus' door, you give it a firm rap, head held high. Your bloodpusher is pounding, but like the contents of the bag pressed to your sweater, no one can see that. You are calm. This is a perfectly normal visit to the hive of your friend--

“Door's open, so come on in!” Cronus' voice cuts through your internal monologue.

You purse your lips. Entering wasn't in your plan.

But all right.

Fine.

You'll just go in and hand off the necessary supplies and then excuse yourself again. Simple.

Letting out a breath, you twist the knob and let yourself in.

“Hey, thanks so much for helping a guy out like this, Kankri, you're a real champ,” Cronus says as you enter.

You barely hear him, though, too distracted and taken aback by the sight of him on the sitting platform, legs splayed out and both hands down his boxers—and he is wearing nothing _but_ those boxers. There is a sheen of sweat on his smooth skin, his eyes are half-lidded and hazed, and he is giving you an unapologetic smile.

“CRONUS,” you snap as indignantly as you can muster. You have to look away. You can't.

“Sorry,” he says, while still rooting around in his underwear. “Can't help it.”

You make a noise of disgust and close your eyes, raising your nose so he knows exactly how much disdain you are feeling. It at least gives you a break from having to look at him, but the _smell_. It's heavy and heady and musky and intoxicating. Your head is spinning. You're breathing shallowly and it's still too much for you. Warmth is gathering low in your belly and, oh gods, you have to get out of here.

“Here.” You set the bag down on the floor and busy yourself with smoothing your sweater out, tugging the ends of it down to cover more of your leggings. “Everything you asked for is in this bag. I, ah. I have to go.”

“Wait!” Cronus barks, his voice hoarse. “Hey, stay a while, babe. Aren't you gonna show me what's in there before you leave me here by my lonesome?”

Your face heats and you cross your arms over your thorax. “I'm sure you can figure out how to use the concupiscent devices on your own, Cronus.” The thought of having to display each device and explain its use to him has you pressing your thighs together as your traitorous nook throbs.

“Aw, come on. Please?”

Risking a glance at him, you find he's attempting to make barkbeast eyes at you, but the haze of lust kind of ruins the effect. He looks desperate (and desperately pailable). You bite your lip. “No.”

“Can you at least hand me one before you go, then? It'd be a real help. I really can't even let go of myself right now; it's torture.” Cronus grits his teeth and moves his hands. 

The squelching sound of whatever he's doing to himself sends a pulse of heat right to your sheath. You can feel your own bulge swelling behind it. You swallow thickly.

Okay. You can have this one small mercy on him... you do remember fumbling around for your concupiscent aids while in the throes of heat, and you suppose you would have appreciated a helping hand. Just to hand the device to you! Not—not to help with other things!

You let out a put-upon sigh to let him know what a favor this is, and bring the bag over to him, reaching inside it to pull out a long, thick fake lime green bulge. It's soft and pliable, meant to simulate the sensation of a real bulge. It wobbles as you hand it to Cronus.

“Lime, eh? Kinky.” Cronus smirks as he takes the toy from you with a violet-slicked hand.

You glare and feel your cheeks heat. “I'd appreciate it if you didn't comment on my preferences. And what makes a lime-colored bulge a 'kinky' item? I hope you aren't implying that one must be kinked to enjoy imagining concupiscent relations with one of a more socially taboo hue, considering my own hue is--”

“No, hey, I was just making a joke, boss, it ain't like that. You know I'm all for concupiscent relations with any and all, I'm nice like that; very generous with the goods.” He grins and flashes his sharp teeth at you, licking the serrated edges of them.

That should not make you squirm.

“Yes, well.” You give the hem of your sweater another tug and gesture awkwardly at the bag with your free hand. “There are more of differing shapes and colors if your preferences run differently. So. I'll, ah, leave you to it...”

“Wow, Kankri, I didn't know you had such a collection going. Impressive for a guy who doesn't believe in pailing.” He smirks at you again, though it falters and his lips part as his bulge sneaks out of his pants to wrap around the concupiscent aid in his lap.

You can see his bulge now, slender and dripping violet, squeezing the toy hard and making Cronus moan. The sight makes your own bulge throb and emerge slightly, to your horror. You press your thighs together hard and tear your gaze away. “They're strictly for health reasons! Celibacy does not preclude me from taking care of my own needs.”

Speaking of, you should really go, before this gets out of hand. You don't want to be walking down the halls of Cronus' hivestem and all the way back to your own hive with a full-on wiggly and pre-material soaking into your pants.

You move to step away but somehow end up entangled in Cronus' leg and trip over it. Suddenly, you've fallen onto the sitting platform with Cronus, your face mashed into his shoulder and the rest of you pressed against him hard. Oh. Oh, no, he smells so _good_. You can't help the chirp of arousal and involuntary shift of your hips against him. How humiliating. You aren't in heat; what excuse have you got to be so turned on by this situation?

“Whoa there,” Cronus laughs, taking hold of your hips to steady you. “Good thing I was here to break your fall, eh?”

“Yes,” you say, voice shaking. His pheromones must be affecting you much more than you realized they would if they're making you this woozy and this aroused. Oh, his hands on your hips are are broad and surprisingly warm, and you... you want them to stay on you. It's—. You'd be helping him too, right? If you were to choose to stay and help him through this.

“You, uh... you wanna take one of these bulges back with you, Kankri? Seeing as you might need one to take care of that.” Cronus presses his thigh up between your legs and you gasp. “Or you wanna let me help? Come on, boss, just once?”

He makes a hungry, low buzz of a chirr and you choke out an excited trill before you can swallow it. You shove him down and push yourself off of him to sit flushed and flustered beside him, and try to catch your breath. You're intoxicated. He's in heat. It's the hardest challenge you've ever faced.

“I can't. I'm—I've got a vow! I can't allow myself to break it so easily.”

Cronus whines plaintively, reaching out toward you. “Please, chief, just... would it be breaking your word to help a guy out with the toys, at least? 'Cause I've never used one of these before, and, well. How'm I supposed to know I'm doing it right? Show me?”

You eye Cronus warily, unconvinced that he's gone this long without ever having tried a trollish concupiscent aid. Seeing the way he's just playing with his bulge with it, though, you guess he might need some guidance. “I suppose... if you need help finding your seedflap... I could...”

“Yeah!” Cronus says. “Yeah, please, Kankri, be a pal and help a guy find that magic spot.”

“Well, it isn't _magic_ ,” you correct him. “It's a normal physiological attribute, and--”

“All right,” Cronus says, waving you off, “yeah, I got it, just show me how it's done already.”

You lick your lips. If you just use the toy on him it doesn't count as sex, does it? And doing this will give you something concrete to imagine when heat is upon you again... your concupiscent aid buried in Cronus, making him writhe. Just the thought makes your nook pulse.

“Okay. A... a demonstration, then.” You roll up your sleeves.

“Please, yeah demonstrate it on me,” Cronus croons, sliding his boxers off and letting them fall. With absolutely no shame at all, he spreads his legs as wide as he can, bulge still grappling with the bright toy.

You take a deep breath to steady your nerves (which unsurprisingly has the opposite effect, as your aeration sacs fill with his scent), and get down on the floor to kneel between his legs. To get a better angle, to see what you're doing, is all. Gods, his nook is puffy and dripping violet slick, pulsing each time his bulge moves. You've never seen anyone else's nook or bulge like this before.

Cronus puts his hands under his own thighs, straining to keep them apart for you, and looks down hopefully. “You gonna stare all evening or what, chief?”

“I'll take as long as I want to,” you say, leveling a glare up at him. “Remember I'm doing this as a platonic favor for you; it is a privilege I am granting you.”

“All right, and I'm fucking thankful, really I am; I'm just saying I'm hurtin' here and my nook isn't getting any fuller with you just staring at it.” Cronus pouts. His nook clenches and you see his thighs shake. “Please. Please, you gotta...”

“I certainly don't 'gotta', but...” Never let it be said that you are not a magnanimous friend. You reach out and take hold of the concupiscent device, gently twisting it out of the grip of Cronus' bulge. It's already coated in his fluids, warmed to his temperature. Too cool for you, but perfect for him. Cronus moans and mutters a quietly awed 'fuck' as you slide the wiggly silicomb bulge into his nook. 

“Okay. This will be a little different from the human-style bulge stand-in you're used to, if it doesn't reach very far. You have to... really get it in there,” you mutter, biting your lip as you push deeper inside. You're going slowly as you would while doing this to yourself; you hope that's all right for him. Somehow it's easier to watch his nook swallow the fake bulge than it is to look him in the eye right now, let alone ask him if he'd like you to do this any differently than you already are.

“Ah! Yeah!” Cronus moans. You can see his fingers digging harshly into the soft meat of his inner thighs as you twist and wiggle the device inside of him, trying to work it into the right spot. “God, fuck, Kankri, that's good!”

Well, that answers your unspoken question. The encouragement sends a thrill through you, and you have to press a hand down between your legs to keep yourself from fully unsheathing in your pants. You squeeze at the part that's already out, trying to shove it back in or make it stop throbbing or both. You keep pushing the device into Cronus, mesmerized by the way his nook clenches around it when you swivel it in certain ways, enjoying the lascivious squelching sounds it makes far too much than is proper. What if that was your bulge buried in his nook? Your bulge, instead of the fake one.

No. No, this is platonic. You are just helping a friend, not helping yourself. Completley altruistic. Not... not self-indulgent and lewd at all.

After a while, Cronus' bulge starts getting in the way, lashing and trying to wrap itself around the lime bulge and your hand, making it very hard to keep your grip. You lean forward and trap it against his belly with one hand while keeping the toy in Cronus' nook with your other. His bulge is soft, thinner than yours, but longer, and strong... you wonder what it'd feel like to have it inside you. What if... what if you tasted it. Just a little bit. Having his bulge in your mouth would _kind of_ be inside you, and it wouldn't _completely_ violate your vows. Would it? 

It would make him feel good. He'd enjoy it more than you would, and you _are_ doing this for him...

You let the tip of his bulge slip through your fingers, and give it a lick. 

Cronus whimpers and curls a hand around your horn, sending sparks down your spine. “Oh sweet Jesus, Kankri, oh, yes, _please_!”

Your head is spinning; he tastes like clean saltwater at low tide, and you want _more_. You let another couple of inches of dripping violet bulge slide into your mouth, cautiously twining your tongue with it, and hum with pleasure at the sensation. You _like_ it.

You like it so much, your bulge has taken notice and is impossible to keep sheathed any longer. It presses against the confines of your pants, and you chirp raspily around Cronus' bulge. He trills back, petting your head, rubbing your hornbeds roughly, pushing his hips into your face as much as he can. 

You like it, but more importantly he _really_ likes it.

“Ohh, right there, right there, _yes_ ,” Cronus howls, throwing his head back against the back of the sitting platform. You've shoved the concupiscent aid as far into him as you can, in addition to swirling your tongue around his bulge. He fists both his hands into your hair and his whole body goes rigid. His nook clenches so hard it nearly pushes the concupiscent device right out of him, and the next moment he's flooding your mouth with genetic material. And you can't pull away. You swallow what you can, the rest spilling over you, drenching you in hot slurry.

You are thoroughly debauched.

“Whoa. Shit. Shit shit, I'm sorry Kankri, really I am, I just—”

You cough and wipe your face and pull your soaked sweater off as Cronus rambles apologies. Pants follow, and you hiss as your bulge is finally released from its confines.

Cronus is staring dumbly at you now, standing bare before him.

There is no going back now. You are going to be here for the duration of his heat, and you are going to make sure he gets through it as comfortably as possible, in whatever ways you can.

You clear your throat, cheeks flushed. Really, there's no shame in helping a friend or in taking care of bodily needs.

“I feel,” you begin, voice quiet and husky, “that that demonstration was not sufficient. A real bulge would probably be much more satisfactory, and would have the advantage of actually filling your seedflap instead of merely stimulating it... don't you agree?”

Cronus gapes, eyes wide and mouth gaping. His bulge is already beginning to thicken and squirm again. “Are you saying what I think you're saying there, boss?”

“What I am saying is that I happen to have a perfectly good bulge, and if you were so inclined, I could--”

“YES. Oh, _fuck_ yes, Kankri, whatever you're saying the answer is yes.” Cronus reaches out and pulls you down onto him, kissing you in a most un-platonic way as he helps you straddle him.

 

As it turns out, heat is much more bearable when another troll is involved. Three days of endless arousal is much less agonizing when someone else is there to aggressively satisfy your needs as many times and as long as necessary. 

You vow that the next time you go through it, Cronus will be returning the favor.


End file.
